The present invention relates to a pneumatic vehicle tire having tire beads of a rubber mixture or of some other elastomeric material, with each tire bead being provided with a bead ring that is resistant to pressure and bending and that is in the form of a steel cable comprised of a cable core and a plurality of cable sheathing-wires that impart a circular shape to the bead ring cable, which is able to pivot slightly in the elastomeric material of the tire bead.
A pneumatic vehicle tire having a bead core ring of this general type is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 33 46 107 Bach et al dated July 14, 1985. This heretofore known bead ring comprises a cable having a steel wire core, and is slightly pivotably disposed in the rubber of the tire bead with the aid of a fabric layer that is disposed on the periphery of the bead ring. It is necessary for the bead ring to be able to pivot slightly during mounting of the tire.
It is desirable to be able to improve the heretofore known tire bead with regard to simplifying the necessary slight pivotability of the bead core ring relative to the tire bead without having to use auxiliary means.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody a tire bead of the aforementioned general type with a minimum of elements, and to assure the slight pivotability of the bead core by means of the bead core itself.